Vampirella
by mikokorin
Summary: Her life was in danger. She was a Royal. She was being hunted down. They needed to escape. But apparently three hard-headed vampires thought it was a grand idea to follow her. Nalu with hints of Gruvia.
1. Chapter 1

_"Mama! Papa! Where are you?" Her loose pigtails bouncing on her shoulders as she desperately called out to her parents._

_"My, my. Seems like we found the princess." A cold voice that sent shivers down the little girl's spine rang throughout the room._

_"W-who's there? Where's my mama?" She received no response. The little girl ran and ran across the palace which she once called home. Along the way, she ran into a blue-haired girl, her best friend._

_"Lucy! We must hurry! This place is about to collapse!" shouted the bluenette to the girl._

_"No! Mama and Papa are still missing!"_

_"It's no use! We'll just end up dying here! The Oracion Seis are on their way and Tartaros has destroyed half of the village! They are after you!"_

_"But-"_

_"No buts!" And they ran. Out into the darkness._

_They arrived at Fairy Tail Academy two days later._

* * *

"Good Morning, Princess"

"Good Morning" A locker's door slammed shut.

"Hello, Princess"

"Hello." Footsteps that rang through out the hall. The corridor unusually silent.

The cause of this deafening silence was the arrival of Lucy Heartfilia. Heir of one of the remaining royal bloodlines in the Vampire World. Rumour has it that the attack executed by Vampire Hunters to eliminate Royal Blood caused the death of Layla Heartfilia. Lucy's mother. However, her husband, Jude Heartfilia, was and still is missing. This caused ruckus in the Vampire World and rules were applied to protect the Royal Bloodline.

This rules include that no one must approach the Royals with disrespect unless they are Royals and Guardians. Those who disobey this rule were automatically thrown to prison where they cannot use their magic ability to escape.

But Lucy begged to differ. She wanted to be treated like the norm. She hated formalities like how she hated the ones that took her Mama's life and her Papa. But it seemed like it was just shouting out to the void.

Sighing, she reached out to the doorknob of her classroom and entered unwillingly. _'Another day of boring-ness. If there's a word like that.'_ She thought.

"Lucy, watch out!" Too late. Water splashed in her face as the balloon hit her. Blinking, she was brought back to reality as she saw everyone stopped in their tracks.

Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel obviously paled.

Juvia Lockser and Levy McGarden stared with wide eyes.

Gajeel Redfox shook his head and smirked.

Erza Scarlet had this evil aura around her.

Oh well, first things first. There was an exception to the rule. "Unless they are _Royals and Guardians_." Unfortunately, this class was intended for Guardians and Royals _only_. Technically, that rule _doesn't_ apply here.

Erza Scarlet was Lucy's Guardian.

Whoever pulled that prank was seriously _dead_.

* * *

**Sorry for typos or grammatical errors! :) Is it good? Should I continue this? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Seriously _Erza! It wasn't me!" Natsu cried out as he dodged everything Erza threw against him.

Books, shoes, scissors… You _name_ it, and Erza has probably thrown it towards the pinkette.

If it was any other day, Lucy would've rolled her eyes and proceeded to launch herself to her usual seat every day, the one beside the window.

But _nooooo_, someone had to think that it's very cool (get it, cool? No? okay) to play prank with a water-filled balloon.

"Lucy, are you cold?" Juvia knelt down and asked the blonde who was shivering and dripping wet.

"A-a little" Lucy replied covering her front by crisscrossing her hands and grasping her shoulders, then attempted to apply friction.

"Then, in that case, I shall –"

"I'm gonna heat you up, Luce!" Natsu rushed towards her and Lucy panicked, immediately getting what Natsu was about to do.

"N-No! Natsu stand back you little –"

"_Fire Dragon's Ro–!"_

"What the _fuck _is going on?" At the chaos, everybody failed to notice the arrival of Lyon Vastia, Guardian of Meredy Milkovich of the Milkovich Bloodline.

"My apologies, sir, but –"

"Idiot! You could've had hurt Juvia!" At this, Lyon snapped his head to see Gray and Natsu fighting.

Erza could feel her temper growing thin.

"Oh yeah, Ice Princess? Wanna pick a fight?"

"Shut up, you moron! Lucy and Juvia are both the only alive heirs of their respective Bloodlines –"

"'Course I know, Ice Popsicle! I'm not dum–"

"You are, stupid! If only I am not your Guardian and Juvia's instead –" Juvia could feel heat creeping up her skin "– I would've strangled you right now!"

"Uh, yeah, sorry, Snow Cone, but Juvia's Guardian is Iron-wit –"

"Did you just call me Iron-wit, Ash-brain?"

"Uh, duh. Wax out your ears, all right?"

"Wanna pick a fight, dumbass?!"

"Bring it, Rust Man!"

"WILL YOU QUIT IT?! THERE'S ALREADY A MENTOR HERE AND YOU'RE ALL ACTING LIKE BABIES –"

"YOU'RE THE BABY ONE, PERSON-WHO-INSERTS-HIMSELF!" Silence.

"Wait, uh, who was that person?" Natsu nervously laughed. Damn, if it was Erza, he's dead meat. _Ooooh maybe there'll be blood –_

"_Natsu_…" Okay. So the blood would be his blood.

Natsu started to run like hell.

* * *

"There! Your clothes are good as new" Juvia clapped as she finished taking out all of the water that Lucy's uniform absorbed. They were in their Royal and Guardian Protection class and apparently, Guardian training was the schedule today so Royals were only watching in the field as their Guardians spar with each other.

"Thank you, Juvia" Lucy sat on one of the benches and patted the side next to her. Implying that she wanted Juvia to sit.

"So," she started, "Gray as your guardian, huh?" she grinned as the bluenette's face redden.

"N-No! Gajeel would always be Juvia's Guardian. Lucy knows about the blood contract, right?" Juvia stammered, unconciously slipping into her third person speech.

"Ah. Right. The blood contract. Damn, I forgot about that." Lucy cursed.

The _Pangako, _or commonly known as 'Blood Contract', is the agreement of one Royal and one Mid-class Vampire wherein the Mid-class, or the Noble, Vampire swears to protect the Royal with all of his life. The contract includes a ritual similar to the way of Vampire Marriage. The royal shall give few drops of his blood to the Noble and the contract is finalized.

The contract would only diminish if one of the two Vampires die or turn into an _Unwanted._

An _Unwanted_ is someone who _kills_ his human victims by draining their blood. They are the real threat to Human and Vampire society. Once you've become, you'll lose all sense of control and be a mindless killing machine, unable to walk in the sun's light like normal vampires and hardened skin that can only be pierced through silver.

No known vampire was able to change back once they've become one.

"But, as I recall, relationships between Royals and Guardians are allowed, right? I mean, look at Jellal and Erza!" Lucy tried again.

"L-Lucy!" Juvia blushed "Gray does not think of me like that! A-And I don't, too!"

Lucy let out a _pssh_ sound, "Yeah, right. As if I didn't find any chibi-Gray doll on your bag."

Juvia, if it were possible, blushed ten times more than her current color "You saw that?! J-Juvia was sure that... the doll... was on... the... deepest part..." She mumbled the last part but Lucy heard it.

"Well, dear Juvia, you probably should make a more little version so your bag wouldn't look like it had 50 books in there" Lucy grinned.

* * *

**Apparently I have started this one a _year_ ago and I completely forgot about it until now so, here you go! Again, sorry for typos or grammatical errors because English isn't my first language and this is not beta-ed so, yeah.**

**Reviews are really appreciated! :)**


End file.
